The Bodyguard
by xsweetxchildxofxmine
Summary: I AM GOING TO REDO ALL OF THIS AND COMPLETE IT! Bear with me all the people that have been waiting for updates, I'm so sorry. After exams, I'm goin to take this off and re-write completely. not much will be changed though Again, sorry!
1. Prologue Everytime

**The Bodyguard**

A/N: Alright, this fic is a Squinoa, eventually. What if Rinoa had become a singer like her mother, and became famous, when suddenly she is attacked at a concert by a mysterious stranger? Squall and Zell are assigned to protect her, but will they find the enemy in time, before he strikes again? Kind of like that film Bodyguard, but with a few twists. (I haven't even seen that movie!) I do not own any of the characters etc. R&R!

_Prologue-Everytime_

He knew what he was doing. His hand lightly brushed against the inside of his jacket, as he felt the bulge of the pistol in his pocket. His anticipation rose as he sensed the metal of it, and the sweet release it would bring. He looked around at the crowd, many young, unaware teenagers eager to see their famous singer who they idolised. _Her_, he thought to himself. He had watched her on TV and seen her before, and he even know which song she would choose to sing first tonight, like all the others. The one she had written when...well, no matter. The swarm of people had settled themselves around him like a flock of pigeons, clucking and cooing with excitement. In his mind he could see the next few minutes go as planned; he would make his way towards the stage, hidden from the guards by the eager audience, and in one quick motion, it would all be over and he could slip away, undetected. _Effortless_, the told himself, _revenge. _His stomach churned with delight as his mind played the word over and over. _Yes, revenge, my darling...now it's my turn to taste it._

"Oh my God, Rinoa. You look bloody fantastic!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping up and down elatedly. Suddenly she paused. "Hey, can I borrow that after you?"

The girl named Rinoa smiled. "Of course you can. Phew, I'm so nervous..." she ran a delicate hand through her chocolate coloured hair as she got up and started to pace anxiously around the room. Her pale skin shone in the light, making her look even more worried than she was. Her short black dress showed off her perfect figure, and her brown eyes matched the choker around her neck.

"Don't be!" Selphie replied soothingly, taking Rinoas hand and patting it to calm her. "You're gonna be great, Rin! Now, you've only got two minutes...hey, don't panic! Just have fun! GO GET 'EM!" Selphie yelled, her short light brown hair bouncing wildly as she burst open the dressing room door and hauled Rinoa out.

"Selphie! What if-"Rinoa urged, reluctantly taking the mircophone she was being handed, and following her friend along a corridor. Various people dressed in black smiled encouragingly at her as she passed, and Rinoa caught a glimpse of her band members on stage. At once, there was a large uproar from the audience she had yet to face.

"Don't say that. Just give it your all, girl! GO!" Without another word, Selphie grabbed Rinoa and pushed her through the door onto an intensely lit stage. The crowd, no, her fans, Rinoa corrected herself, went wild; screaming so loud that she fought an urge to put her hads on her ears.

With a grin at her band members, she leapt into the middle of the stage and waved at the crowd as the feeling of estacy poured through her like water. The adreniline pumping around her body filled her with energy and excitement, she felt like she was floating on air. She turned on the mircophone ands hapily yelled "Hey, guys!"

The audience was huge; they filled up to the back of Esthar stadium. Rinoa felt giddy as she couldn't even see the back row of the crowd, she was truly famous after all! The band began to play as she cleared her throat.

_You notice me _

_And take my hand _

_Why are we, strangers when _

_Our love is strong _

_Why carry on without me? _

Rinoa looked up and she noticed the crowd had stopped cheering, and were now singing along blissfully. They knew the word better than she did, she thought to herself. She smiled as she carried on.

_And Everytime I try, to fly _

_I fall without my wings _

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby.. _

Suddenly the crowd began to scream again; and Rinoa stopped, puzzled. She heard yells of fear as she felt an outstanding pain in her chest, like something piercing her skin. She looked down in horror to see a hot trickle of warm blood pouring from her like a fountain. She tried to scream for help, but she rapidly lost her feeling in her own body and was losing her breath. She fell to the floor with a thud as the crowd yelled out for help for her. Rinoas world went black as the stranger safely ducked under the approaching crowd and out to his freedom…

A/N: Well, what did you think? Just the first chapter, have many more to come! That is if I get enough comments….


	2. Miracles

**The Bodyguard**

A/N: Time for Chapter 2! Introducing the other characters involved now...hope you like the first chapter. Give me hints...anyway, onward!

_Chapter 2-Miracles_

Irvine had been watching Rinoa and her band playing from the wings of the stage when he had heard the deafening bang from the crowd and the ear splitting screams. Members of the band had heard it and immediately ran for the safety of the wings, but Rinoa hadn't been quick enough. He saw her fall and dived onto the stage beside her. She had been shot in the chest.

"Rinoa!...guys, get an ambulance, hurry! Rinoa, can you hear me? Please don't be dead, please God, just hold on, you can't..." Irvines cries for help had become feeble mumbles of desperation, as he held Rinoas head close to his. Her eyes opened a little and he smiled uncertainly, stroking her hair. "...You'll be fine, I promise."

The ambulance arrived after a few minutes, and the paramedics ran through to the stage and managed to separate Rinoa from Irvines tight grasp.

"Don't worry, sir, we'll do our best..." they said to him as they gently but hurriedly carried Rinoa onto a stretcher and through the corridors to the ambulance, already tending to her wound. Irvine struggled to keep up with their hurried pace as they reached the vehicle and proceeded to leave.

"Let me go with her!" Selphie appeared; almost from nowhere by Irvines side and now looked distraught and panicked. "Please, I'm her friend! Come on man! I have to go with her in case she wakes up!"

"I'm going too!" Irvine demanded, taking Selphies hand as tears fell down her moon shaped face. She glanced at him and silently squeezed his hand back in gratitude.

The paramedic reluctantly agreed and led them into the back of the ambulance, where Rinoa lay. Three paramedics surrounded her like vultures-poking and prodding her body with needles and inserting tubes into her wrists. Selphie grimaced and burst into sobs, her breathing becoming sharp and shallow. Irvine sat in shock as he watched his closest friend, drifting somewhere between life and death...

"I-Irvine..." Selphie managed to whisper, interrupting his train of thought. "I-Is s-s-she gonna...?" she paused, not wanting to say the dreaded words.

"I...I don't know, hun."

Selphie sobbed even harder as she couldn't take her eyes away from Rinoa. Irvine watched her and softly pulled her into his arms. The paramedics were silent, occasionally adjusting the tubes attached to Rinoa, and every now and then exchanging apprehensive looks as a machine next to them beeped. The driver had begun to move and they sped across the road so fast Irvine was sure they were going to crash. He could still hear the crowds shrieks and wails from here; he wondered how they would feel if she didn't make it. He instantly regretted such a thought as a rush of terror set inside his heart. _No, she will make it; she can't die, not now..._

After what seemed like hours, the driver announced "We're here." The paramedics instantly reached out over to the doors and opened them, and carefully brought out Rinoa tied firmly to the stretcher and into the hospital emergency room. Irvine and Selphie jumped out, holding on to each other frantically and followed the men into the building.

"Right," one of the paramedics stayed behind slightly to speak to Irvine. "We must examine her now. If you will please sit over there and I will let you know if the, er, situation develops."

He rushed off to join the others, who were now encircled by doctors muttering to each other as they went into the emergency operating room.

Irvine obediently sat down, quickly followed by Selphie. They gave each other a helpless glance, and knew they would have to wait for a miracle to happen.

"Attention SEEDS! This is your headmaster Cid speaking. Will Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht please report to my office immediately! I repeat..."

"Alright alright, I hear you..." the young man named Squall murmured, rubbing his tired blue eyes as he got out of bed. He shook his head sleepily, making his light brown hair fall delicately into his face. He stood tall, stretching as he looked back at the clock by his bed. 7.01 am. _Bit early to be going to Cid's office_, he thought to himself. _Must be about the new mission. _He got dressed as quickly as his worn and exhausted body would allow, and then left his dorm as Cids voice droned on and on through the corridors.

Suddenly, as he was walking around to the elevator that led to Cids office, a bright blonde individual jumped in his path. "HIYA SQUALL!" he boomed at the top of his voice, making Squall wince.

"Hi." Squall replied unenthusiastically, and continued walking, a small frown of annoyance on his face. Zell clenched his fists tightly, flexing his muscles proudly before catching up with Squall, ignoring the uncomfortable silence.

"What d'ya think this is all about?"

Squall sighed. "There's only one thing it can be about, Zell." He said impatiently, making a left down to the elevator. Students passed them busily and other SEEDS like Squall, making their way to classes or to the training centre for fighting practice.

"Ahem...yeah?" Zell said blankly, looking confused. Squall shook his head in aggravation and sighed at him once more. He pressed the 'up' button as they reached the elevator wordlessly, Zell still pursuing him like a lost puppy dog. "A new mission."

Zell grinned emphatically and punched the air in apparent triumph. "Oh...YEAH!" he jumped into the air and brought his fist down onto the floor with a crash, making the entire elevator wobble. "Uh...sorry 'bout that. What do ya think it is?"

"I don't know." Squall said flatly, although he was struggling to keep an angry tone from his voice. How was he supposed to know? Just because he was the leader of the last mission in Dollet, doesn't mean he had all the answers, he thought as the elevator continued to rumble.

After a few moments of silence they had reached the headmasters office, where Cid opened the door abruptly, causing Squall and Zell to jump in surprise.

"Ah, good morning. Please come in." he said n an unusually stern voice. Cid regularly wore a friendly expression on his aged and wrinkled face, and his eyes normally held a welcoming air, but Squall noticed that he looked more stressed than usual, and very clearly exhausted.

The two SEEDS followed their headmaster into his office, where once again Squall noted a change. The place was a mess, papers strewn all over the room, and books were scattered across the large desk in the centre of the office.

"Why are we here, sir?" Squall asked politely, although he already knew. Cid smiled at him as he sat behind his desk, objects flying onto the floor as he did so.

"Always to the point, Squall!" he alleged, as Squall frowned and leant up against the wall. "Yes, well perhaps it is best for me to explain..."

He paused and looked troubled for a few minutes, seemingly on how to begin. Then he relaxed and started again, clasping his hands firmly. "Well...I assume you don't know, but a few days ago, a famous singer named Rinoa Heartilly-"

"I know her! Rinoa Heartilly! She recently had a concert in Esthar, not too long ago. Man, I wish I had been there!" Zell interrupted, but Cid gave him a faint smile.

"Yes, she is rather popular nowadays. Anyway...she was attacked and suffered a bullet to the chest. I believe someone in the audience of this said concert pulled out a gun before the guards even knew what had happened, or so the police say. But thankfully, she survived. She's leaving the hospital today, in fact. Extremely lucky. However, this is the least of my worries. The bullet they found lodged in her chest had the word 'REVENGE' engraved into it. Nevertheless, Rinoa seems determined to continue and perform her next few concerts all over the world. I'm a personal friend of Rinoas, and all I want I for her to be safe. God knows it's my responsibility, after her father...ahem, never mind. So, basically, I have offered Rinoa my assistance, which brings in you two. You are te most experienced SEEDS I can offer, and I wish for you both to protect Rinoa for me, keep her alive and out of trouble. That's all I ask." Cid paused for someone to comment.

Squall felt shocked by Cids words. Be a bodyguard? "Sir..." he began to protest.

"It is a real mission, Squall. It will be taken quite seriously, and I promise you will find it as fulfilling as your other missions. The police believe there is someone out there who wants to harm Rinoa. You two are also going to help investigate. But you must stick to your main aim, guarding Rinoa from danger. Now, I have signed you over to her manager Mr Irvine Kinneas...he will tell you more of what's involved. Any more questions?"

Zell seemed extremely excited. He was shaking in his seat. Cid glanced at him knowingly and Zell stopped for a moment. Nervously, Zell muttered, "So...we are actually working with THE Rinoa Heartilly?"

"Zell, I think Rinoa will like you more if you just call her Rinoa. I trust you won't have any problems with her fame, Squall?" Cid asked with a smirk.

"No." said Squall defiantly. "I've never even heard of her."

Zell looked aghast. "Wait...what? You DON'T know who she is? Rinoa Heartilly! She visited Balamb once! Shiny hair, brown eyes, really good bod-...uh sorry, sir." Zell gushed, flustered as Cid eyes him.

"Alright. Now, go to the car park and you will meet Irvine. He should be there soon. First, go and get your things ready. I don't expect this mission will last longer than a few months."

"Months?" Squall exclaimed. He had never been away from Balamb Garden, his home, for so long.

"Yes But you will come back here often. I made Rinoa promise me she would visit in between concerts. Now, off you go!" He motioned for Zell and Squall to leave, getting up to escort them out. "I will meet you shortly."

"What? I thought we were going alone." Squall said. Cid hit his forehead lightly and straightened his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I forgot to mention...I shall be going with you, just to visit Rinoa, and then you two are on your own. Now, go and prepare, and meet in the car park in 20 minutes." He said quickly, shutting the door on them without even a goodbye. Squall and Zell glanced at each other and moved simultaneously for the elevator door.

"Wow...this should be fun!" Zell said ecstatically, grinning widely. Squall felt pushed to the limit hanging around with Zell.

"This is a serious mission, Zell! There's an attempted murder to deal with! It's not _fun, _it's dangerous. Can't you just be serious for one minute?" Squall raged as the elevator came to a sudden stop. He stormed out before Zell could say anything, and he darted along the corridor as fast as he could walk. He entered his dorm furiously, his face red with irritation. Suddenly, he noticed there was a blonde girl lying casually on his bed, also wearing a SEEDs uniform like his.

"Quistis?" he said in a surprised voice. She giggled, making Squall roll his eyes uncomfortably.

"I have to talk to you." She slurred happily. Squall sure didn't feel like talking.

"Couldn't you just talk to me later on? I'm kind of busy right now."

"I know...so am I. I'm on this mission too, part of the surveillance crew. So...we can be together again, just like old times..."she whispered to herself, although Squall heard her. _Oh great _he thought_, now I have my ex and Zell on this mission._

Squall felt his anger boiling inside of him once more. She always tried to get back with him and be his girlfriend again, and he was sick of it, and he was sick of her.

"Quistis. There is no more 'us', ok? I'm fed up with this. We've been through it almost every week, and you still don't listen. I don't want to be your boyfriend again, alright! Just leave me alone." He said firmly, searching around the room for his suitcase.

Quistis leapt up and strode dramatically to the door, turning back o face Squall with a hateful glare. "You need someone to look after you, Squall. You can't make it on your own." She said spitefully. "You need me. And if you're not careful Squall, you're gonna lose me." She slammed the door without another word.

Squall watched her leave in fury and threw his new found suitcase across the room.

_Stop this, Quistis. You don't own me. I can look after myself..._he thought, his heart beating furiously. His breathing quickened, and he waited for a few moments until it slowed before he calmly retrieved his suitcase and began to pick up clothes and other belongings, losing himself as he drowned in his thoughts once more.

A/N: So, what do you think? It's not that great a chapter, but I had to introduce Squall and the rest somehow. Chapter 3 currently underway. R&R..


	3. THE Rinoa Heartilly

**The Bodyguard**

A/N: Alright, this one has taken me a while; basically I had to figure out where I was going with this! Thank you to the people that commented, it made me feel loads better about this story, thank you!

_Chapter 3- THE Rinoa Heartilly_

"Hey Cid! Long time no see man!" a stranger with long brown hair tied in a ponytail shouted happily, waving over to the headmaster. Zell and Squall followed Cid silently, leaving their belongings behind them.

"Irvine! How are you?" Cid said, shaking the man called Irvines hand warmly. "I trust you have brought the van?"

Irvine pointed behind him to a large yellow vehicle, in which two men dressed in black immersed, looking tired. "Of course. I'm doin' ok, I guess. It's been a bit stressful, Rinoa keeps beggin' me to let her go home."

Cid chuckled. "I see. Oh, I had better introduce you. Irvine, these are my two best SEEDS in the whole of Balamb! Squall, Zell, this is Irvine. He's Rinoas manager."

Irvine put on a pretend shocked expression. "I resent that! I'm ALSO her best friend!" he joked, acting as if he was hurt. He smiled and shook hands with Zell, who could barely contain his excitement, but managed to control himself after Squall gave him a furtive glance. Irvine then attempted to shake hands with Squall, who just looked away, uninterested, as Cid interred.

"Um, Squall is...ah, not a very social guy," he muttered to Irvine under his breath so Squall couldn't hear. Irvine nodded in understanding and quickly took his hand away.

"Hey then guys. Well, if you're ready, we should get goin'. Rinoa's desperate to leave, and I promised her we would pick her up as soon as I could."

Cid grew worried suddenly. "She's...still focused on the next concerts then, Irvine? You haven' tried to dissuade her?"

"...Cid, you know what's she's like. Ever since...you know," he signalled to Cid, who quickly nodded, "She won't give up o her dream, which I totally respect. Besides, she thinks you guys will get to the bottom of it and that will be that." Irvine mumbled anxiously, touching his cowboy hat with slightly shaking hands. "I'll do anything for Rinoa, no matter what. But if it happens again...I honestly thought she was gonna..." his voice trailed off and Cid hastily motioned for Squall and Zell to retrieve their possessions.

They loaded the van, and Irvine sat directly behind the men dressed in black, who were preparing to drive. Irvine was wiping his eyes on his sleeve awkwardly, sniffing quietly. He didn't look at them but he motioned for Squall and Zell to sit in the back of the van. Cid, however, sat beside Irvine and put a friendly hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. Irvine sat up straight and stopped sniffing abruptly. Excited Zell and a glum Squall sat alongside their luggage, which began to be hurled in every direction as the driver took off, speeding around every corner.

"Rinoa will be real pleased to meet you," Irvine said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence "Just do me one favour; don't tell her to sing one of her songs. Once she starts, you can't stop her!" he groaned and Zell frowned unhappily, his eyes still gleaming as his expectations fell.

When they arrived at the hospital, Squall and Zell were both glad to leave the back of the van, after being pummelled several times by their cases thanks to the drivers hectic skills on the road.

"Alright, I need to go check what room she's in." Irvine said forlornly. "They keep moving her around, you know, different wards and stuff. You just wait for me in the waiting room." He strode off to the reception, while Cid and Zell sat down dutifully in the crowded waiting area. Many people stared as they approached; most had never seen SEEDS at work before. Squall felt embarrassed as so many eyes bore into him, he began to feel like a display.

20 minutes later, Irvine still hadn't turned up to meet them. Cid was reading the newsletter casually; Zell was sitting and standing up again like a soldier being given commands. Squall leaned on the wall, musing, as many of the people who were waiting had long since gone, and they were already feeling rather impatient.

"I'm going to go look for him, this is ridiculous," Squall said angrily when he couldn't take it anymore. He marched around the many halls and corridors, watching out for any sign of Irvine. He searched the rooms one by one, getting more confused as he lost his way through the maze of lobbies and passageways. Suddenly, he collided with a brown haired girl who went flying as Squall, bewildered, crashed into the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she gushed as she stood up and rushed to Squall, placing a hand on his arm to steady him. He looked at her, still dazed.

"Fine." Squall replied absent-mindedly, and made to turn and attempt once again to find Irvine, when the girl spoke again tenderly.

"Um, excuse me?" You don't know the way out of here, do you? I'm looking for someone."

Squall shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm looking for Rinoa Heartillys room, know where that is by any chance?" he ventured, expecting a negative response.

To his surprise, the girl smiled widely at him. "Actually, I do. That's me!" she exclaimed. "And you're one of the SEEDS from Balamb!" she stated, pointing at his uniform.

Squall nodded, still taken aback. Rinoa laughed happily and unexpectedly leapt onto Squall, wrapping her thin arms around his neck with surprising strength. Squall jumped back in shock, and quickly removing himself from her grasp.

"Calm down." He muttered crossly, as Rinoa extracted herself with awkwardness. A sudden sharp pain rushed through her chest like a cold blade, and she realised she wasn't supposed to make sudden movements for a while. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...really relieved, I guess. I can finally get out of here!" Rinoa said quietly, still holding her hand close to her chest, as the pain ebbed away.

"If we ever find the way back out again." Squall muttered, turning to look down the passageways again. He glanced helplessly at the signs above the wards; all made no sense to him whatsoever.

"RINOA! You're here! I thought I'd lost you!" Irvine came flying from one corridor to the left and ran towards Rinoa, catching her and hugging her tightly. She screamed delightfully in surprise and hugged him gratefully back. Squall noticed that Cid and Zell came closely behind Irvine, both carrying large suitcases, he presumed of Rinoas, both panting and looking exhausted.

"Ouch! Irv, too tight, too tight!" Rinoa spluttered, pushing away from Irvine, who grimaced at his stupidity.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"It's okay, you're forgiven.." Rinoa replied happily, although her eyes still showed she was in pain. Irvine put his arm around her and looked to the others.

"I see you've met Squall then." Irvine said, giving him a friendly look. Squall nodded.

"Well, actually, we haven't been properly introduced," Rinoa strided over to him and held out her hand. "I'm Rinoa, pleased to-"

"Erm, Rinoa, Squall doesn't usually shake hands with str.." Irvine began, but stopped as a confident Squall held out his own hand and took Rinoas politely. She smiled.

"I'm Squall."

Irvine raised his eyebrows, and Cid looked pleased, as Squall let go uncomfortably when he realised everyone was staring.

"...uh, this is Zell, Rinoa. He's a SEED too." Irvine said t fell the gap in the conversation, and Rinoa whirled around to meet him. Zell was shaking as he held out his hand, and vigorously shook Rinoas hand, with a fixed expression of shock on his face. Rinoa giggled slightly as he stared at her, but took her hand away quite quickly.

"And...Cid you know," Irvine chuckled. Cid threw his arms into the air and hugged her gently, careful not to hurt her.

"How are you? Not working too hard?" Rinoa asked him sincerely, and Cid merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. I'm more interested in hearing about you! Fill me in, where we're in the car," Cid said worriedly, although Rinoa just gave him a wink.

"Alright then. Let's get goin'!" Irvine said cheerfully, helping Cid to carry some of the many cases Rinoa had, while she walked at a slow pace, obviously not able to move as usual.

Rinoa breathed the fresh air as they stepped outside; it felt like it was for the first time in her entire life. She saw Irvine and Cid put her suitcases into that old van of Irvines, and felt a sudden dash of gratitude for them, her true friends...

She thought about the stranger, whoever they happened to be, what did they want? Well, she could answer that one quite easily. It seemed pretty obvious they wanted her dead..._Mama..._she thought to herself. _Please help me..._

The stranger stared with his mouth wide open in fright and outrage. She had survived. All over the newspapers, the news and the internet had been these words 'singer survives gun attack', 'Rinoa Heartilly in attempted murder scandal' and the usual drabble by some stuffy nitwit who thinks this is all a giant prank, blah blah. The man turned over in his bed, and reluctantly picked up the phone, terrified by images of what could happen to him.

"Yes?" the piercing voice spoke coldly.

"Master," the stranger pleaded, "Master, I did what I could...it all went to plan...please, Master, forgive me...I beg you, one more chance, and you can have what you want...Master?"

"You have failed me. I put my trust in you, after all that has happened, all my careful planning for this moment, and yet again you have failed. Do not think I have forgotten the incident in Balamb...you are worthless. I, however, will give you one more chance, and you had better hope everything goes to plan this time. I'll call with details, but for now..." the voice faltered, and the phone line went dead. The stranger whimpered as he set the phone down. He sighed shakily, knowing what was coming. If the Master was not happy, he would have to do his best to ensure the plan went accordingly next time. _This isn't over Rinoa... _

The surveillance team consisted of four lower SEEDS, two girls and two boys. They had already installed video cameras into Rinoas home, and secret surveillance tapes were being recorded all over Rinoas house, garden, and also in her own private recording studio. Quistis had appointed herself head of the division, taking great pride in being involved in a mission that Cid regarded so important.

"I've made a cute little teddy for Rinoa, just to say a sort of 'get well soon' kind of thing? I know she doesn't want any cameras or anything in her room, so this is also to say 'I respect you' sort of thing, but then-"

"Quistis...you've said this already." a SEED named ... said tiredly, resting his head in his hands.

"Did I? Sorry! I'm just quite excited. You know, this will be my first mission with Squall, and-"

"Quistis! You've said this already!" ... exclaimed in annoyance, clenching his fists.

She shrugged and carried on stroking the cuddly toy lovingly, its blue fur soft to the touch and shiny.

"Oh, fine..." Quistis mumbled angrily. She had made the toy blue, Rinoas favourite. And during the inspection of Rinoas home she had noticed that Rinoa had a shelf stuffed with toys of all sorts, but Quistis had a feeling that Rinoa would make some space for this one.

When they arrived, Rinoa had been delighted to be back with her own familiar surroundings, although her mood quickly changed when she saw the surveillance team had taken over her entire garden and had built a shed right in the middle. Not to mention of course the fact they had planted hidden cameras without her permission.

Squall had sat patiently in her large white living room with Zell talking to him excitedly every two seconds while she battled it out with Cid and the others, until she unhappily agreed to keep the cameras. As she entered the room, grumbling and moaning, it seemed the first time she had noticed them since she had left the hospital.

"Oh yes...erm, Zell. Cid decided you would be my top surveillance guy, he said you had a good background in...uh, something. But you have lots of energy so my guess is you can stay alert the longest." She said with a grin, as Zell got to his feet.

Squall, I can't believe this but you have to-"

"Oh, Rinoa, stop arguing," Irvine interrupted, going over to Rinoa in the room and standing by her side comfortably. "It's for your own safety."

"Alright, alright," she griped, holding up her hands in defeat, shaking off Irvine from her.

Irvine sighed and motioned to Squall. "You have to be her full time bodyguard. Since she's insisted on having no cameras in her bedroom and things like that, she needs to have something, or rather someone, to protect her. You basically just go where she goes, you follow?"

Squall's mouth dropped. _Sleep in the same room as her? What kind of mission is this?_ "I-"

"Oh for Gods sake, I'm not a child!" Rinoa said heatedly. "I don't need someone to sleep in the same room as me, always be around me all the time, never leaving me alone..." Rinoa shouted, bringing her hands to her face. Tears welled in her eyes.

Irvine took one look at her and walked over, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She sobbed into his chest as Squall looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..." Rinoa whispered to the room, but it seemed more to herself. Irvine nodded and kissed her forehead, and let her go. She paused then looked over at the young man sitting down, determined not to watch. She walked over to Squall and sat beside him, looking into his eyes.

"I know you probably hate this as much as I do...but if you're willing..." she seemed to plead.

Squall looked at her and sighed. "Alright," he moaned. "I guess I don't have a choice."

Rinoa nodded slowly then said timidly. "Neither do I."

A/N: Hullo once again! So, what did you think? Sorry I can't update too often because I'm not sure where to bring this story, plus I have lots of studying and stuff to do now! I hope you all like this...oh, I better explain some stuff. First off, yes, in this, Quistis and Squall had a relationship, but I can say it didn't go anywhere, but I hope you can see that Quistis wants more? Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, but please, I need more! I love the fact people are actually suggesting things, like one guy suggested it could be Rinoas father..? I'm not gonna tell you, obviously! I can tell you that he plays a part in this story, but I'm giving no hints to who the stranger is. Ooh, and what did you think of the whole Master thing? COMMENT! It's nice to know people are genuinely interested. Please comment, please, it inspires me to write more! Next chapter will be a biggie, I'm sure, hope you enjoyed! See you soon, hopefully!

P.S Thanks to Lady Rinoa and Astraea Eris, you made me get a move on! Lol : )


	4. Gullible gullible gullible

A/N: OMG! I've finally written another chapter! Can you believe it lol? Apologies for my lateness, people. Don't really have the story figured out properly yet, but this chapter is kind of...well...read for yourself. R&R with your comments, I need to know! I hope you noticed I've posted yet another one off FF9 fic, just read it, I got teary eyes when I wrote it, I'm so cheesy...:) Enjoy!

**The Bodyguard**

_Chapter 4-Secrets_

_This is ridiculous..._Squall threw his suitcase on the floor moodily, and tossed his jacket on top. Rinoa moved silently to the need and sat down, deep in thought. Squall watched, standing uncomfortably.

The room was white, with symbols on the walls, clothes scattered on the floor and various music sheets sprawled across a large pine desk. Squall spotted a rather crowded shelf of toys, mainly teddy bears. A large blue one sat squat in the middle, its black button eyes shining brightly.

"From the surveillance team," Rinoa said as she caught him looking. She smiled faintly. Squall nodded absent-mindedly, turning his attention to his shoes.

"You can sleep here, I'll get you some sheets." She continued, motioning to the sofa bed opposite.

"Thanks."

Rinoa opened her mouth to say more, but looked down, shaking her head. "At times like this, you wonder what you've done that's so bad you're life has come to having bodyguards in your own bedroom." She muttered, gazing out of the large window to her left.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be doing this either." Squall responded irritably, heaving his body onto the sofa with anger. Rinoa shot a glance at him.

"Why should you? To you, it's just a job. Nothing should be thrilling about this at all."

Squall frowned. "Tell that to Zell."

Rinoa sighed. An awkward silence followed as Rinoa gave up trying to share her thoughts with him. Squall once again began to drift, forgetting where he was or who he was with. He began to lose focus on the room and his mind swirled as he was taken back...

"Sis..." a little boy stood in the cold and wet drizzle that poured down with considerable force. His clothes were soaked, his body shivering and his face stung with the chilly wind. Drips of water fell from his young face, but Squall noticed tears spilling from his eyes. He was surrounded by bushes and trees, and stood in front

of a large stone building.

"Sis..." the boy called out louder this time, his wide eyes searching wildly around in the darkness. "I'm all alone...but I can be strong. I can take care of myself. But I miss you, Sis..." the boy began to sob, wiping his saturated face with a small hand.

Squall lost himself in his vision, his heart beating furiously as he began to panic. _Who is that boy? Is it...? No. No, it can't be. Who...Sis?_

"Squall? Squall!"

"Huh?"

Rinoa was holding Squall firmly by the shoulders, her face furrowed in worry. She stared into his eyes as he could see clearly again, and focused on her, loosening her grip unconsciously.

"What?" he demanded.

Rinoa scoffed. "You went blank for a minute. You looked like...you went somewhere else for a minute...?" she replied anxiously, still unsure.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. Rinoa inhaled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Geez." She stropped off and slammed the door. Squall sighed.

"What was that...?" he said to himself quietly, confusion overcoming him. He got up and started to pace around, stepping over the assorted clothes and piles of various books carefully.

"Here are those sheets." Rinoa said with hidden frustration, tossing them down and pulling out the sofa to form the bed. "You'll manage, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going out. I'll-" Rinoa stopped with sudden realisation. She sighed impatiently and sat down. "I can't go out...not without you there." She restrained the sadness in her voice for Squalls sake, but he could tell she was upset still.

"I don't really have to yet. My contract doesn't start until tomorrow." Squall encouraged, quite happy to be alone for a while.

Rinoa shook her head. "Not much point...it's nearly ten o'clock anyway. I suppose I had better get used to nights in, huh?"

"I guess."

Rinoa held her head in her hands as the night felt young, she longed to be outside, in the fresh air, she could be free with other people, go to a club or a bar without feeling uneasy, not having to be with a bodyguard who didn't even know her all the time, never being alone, even just for a few hours. The freedom she had so loved was taken from her, and she felt more trapped with every second that passed. A canary in a cage...she could understand how that felt now.

A knock at the door brought her back. "Come in."

Irvine entered with a nervous expression, as two stern policemen followed. Rinoa stood up suddenly and flung herself at the mess, hastily shoving it underneath her bed covers. She grinned at them tensely, her eyes full of uncertainty.

"Er...yes? Um, how can I help you?"

The first policemen, who bore a sombre expression on his young pale face, spoke with concern. "Ma'am, we have to question you on the...er, incident. We need to determine some leads. Do you know of anyone who could want to harm you, Miss?"

Rinoa looked at Irvine with pain in her eyes. "Can-Can this not wait until tomorrow? I-I'm kinda of tired, officer." Her voice began to break as she spoke.

The policemen sighed and shook their heads simultaneously. "Of course," he replied, although making it quite clear he wished otherwise. "We shall call around in the morning. Have a think about it, Miss. We require your assistance." They gave a nod to Irvine. "We'll see ourselves out."

Irvine seated Rinoa down gently and took her hand. They looked at each other as if passing a message between them, then Rinoa cleared her throat.

"You okay?" Irvine said quietly. Rinoa nodded.

She rose and went to the door hurriedly. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get really, really drunk."

Four hours later, Squall was beckoned down by a helpless Irvine and a tipsy Selphie, who kept insisting on singing. "We Will rock You" to Squall every time he looked her in the eye.

"Rinoa needs to sleep." Irvine said annoyingly, hauling Selphie down from the sofa and into the kitchen. "She's on the table." Irvine said with a hint of amusement. "Just left her off, and don't, for god's sake, drop her."

"I know." Squall said miserably, unable to believe this is what his job was forced to entail. He found Rinoa lying on the dining table, mumbling to herself softly, her face against the pine wood.

Unsure, Squall reluctantly told hold of her arm and pulled her a little towards him. She moved with ease, seemingly undisturbed. She opened her eyes and focused on Squall, although still mumbling.

He took her other arm and dragged it, wrapping it over his neck. He clumsily wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her to her feet. She slipped slightly as she lost her balance, then she leaned heavily on him. Grunting, Squall lifted her up the stairs, as she fell every step. Halfway up, he gave in and lifted her legs, carrying her awkwardly up to her room. She seemed to groan in protest, but he couldn't really tell. He felt embarrassed as he imagined the other SEEDs could see him now, watching his every move. He understood how Rinoa refused to have one in her bedroom. The very thought of someone watching you sleep was unnerving.

Squall effortlessly dropped Rinoa onto her bed, stretched a little and gratefully jumped onto his bed. He heard Rinoa moan as she turned over, closing her eyes.

"Meh..the light..." she whispered, pointing to the ceiling. Squall sighed and got up, walking past Rinoas small form. She leapt up suddenly and grabbed his hand, laughing as he fell against her bed, landing next to her legs. Squall grumbled and tried to get up, but Rinoa sat up and took his shoulder, smiling drunkenly.

"I don't get you." She said with sudden seriousness. Squall sighed petulantly, folding his arms. "S-Squilll...you're...afraid.." she said, looking at his cross face.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah...but...I'm afraid too. S-Scareded...of...of what might come. And you. You have a secret. Shh." She put a finger to her lips, giggling. "We all have 'em, Quall, I got a big one. A really big one...but only Irvy knows, ya see. We all have secrets. Where am I?" Rinoa asked suddenly, looking around her room in fear.

Squall looked at her in sarcasm. "You're in your room, Rinoa. And my name's not Quall."

Rinoa nodded furiously, holding onto Squalls arm tightly to hold her up. "Yes, I know. We shook hands...I remember. Squall." She pronounced his name with a slur, still giggling slightly. "You...you have no family." Rinoa stated sharply. Squall turned to her in bewilderment.

"What? How did you know that?"

Rinoa giggled. "I didn't. Until now. Ha!" she pointed at him with a shaking hand, and bit her lip playfully. "Knew I could get...get info out of you." She inhaled deeply as dizziness overtook her for a moment, then she straightened up again. Squall was still staring at her, aghast.

"Oh, what? Like...like y-you have never used that before, Squll." She joked, and raised up to a pretend glass to him. "To...er...you know, if you say gullible three times, hehe...it sounds like...a cow." Rinoa took a moment and burst out laughing.

Squall frowned. "Gullible gullible gull-." Squall stopped and blushed, unable to believe his silliness. Rinoa laughed heartily once more, slapping her hand on her knee. She missed and hit Squalls, who swung back immediately. Rinoa seemed hurt by this and moved further away from him, her head held down.

"You...you can't let anyone near you, can you?" she slurred. Squall felt pain at those words, although he tried to remain impassive. _Why should I? We're alone in the end anyway._

"We have to face some things alone, but you can't cope for the rest of your live without depending on someone at some point." Rinoa said, the drunken tone disappearing from her voice. "I learned that...when..." her voice lowered to a whisper.

Squall looked deep into her eyes. A pain embedded in them spoke, wishing to get out, but Rinoa closed her mouth firmly. Squall felt it wasn't his business, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Rinoa...why did you not talk to the police tonight?"

She looked afraid for a moment, then quickly shook her head. "I...I just...was tired." Rinoa finished lamely.

Squall pursued. "Why?"

"Look...I think I know who they are going to ask me about, and...well, I'd rather not discuss it." She confessed.

"Well, who is it? They're only trying to help you."

"But that's just it. If they sit me in a room with this person, they won't be helping me at all." She sounded troubled.

"Rinoa, who is it?" Squall attempted to restrain the irritation from his voice. Rinoa sighed.

"My father."

The Master sat impatiently at the table, writing neatly on a piece of paper. An article lay beside them; their bright eyes darted back and forth, seemingly extracting information. On the other side of their figure lay a neat piece of writing, which appeared to be a note. The Master was doing their best to copy the style, although they most certainly admitted it was not their forte. Since the disappointment of the concert, The Master had been searching their brain for another plan, of which there were many half concocted notions. At this time, drastic measures had to be taken. The Masters only servant, of which so far had proven themselves a complete failure, was also the Masters alibi if the plans were uncovered. So far, in truth, the Master had done nothing themselves.

"The wicked shall receive their just rewards." They muttered, aware several of the librarians staring in a rude fashion. The Master finished writing in due time, ready for the next duty that beckoned.

The Master promptly found a shy librarian. "Will you deliver this for me?" they spoke in a sharp tone. "The address is already on it." The librarian stood, about to protest, when the Master slipped them some Gil. "It's urgent."

Reluctantly, the librarian nodded, read the address carefully, and walked off instantly, happily slipping the money into their pocket. The Master sighed and set off to their appointments.

The stranger knew the Master was mad, he could hear it in their tone when he spoke to them the next day, discussing the new plan. But he would prevail. This wasn't just about fulfilling the Masters wishes and doing as he was told, it was about his own personal revenge, the things he couldn't forget about, the things he would wake up at night and think about, those memories at which he would quiver at the very thought. This had to be done. He dreamt of her again. _Rinoa._ That very word sent shivers up his spine as he imagined what would happen to her, he could see it, and this time, oh yes, this time, it would not go wrong.

He strode off down his stairs to the living room, where scattered newspapers articles lay, demolished and a red marker scored through Rinoas face on the front. The stranger wiped his dry mouth, aware this habit would cause his lips to bleed, but he didn't really care. His bloodshot eyes scanned the room, aware he would have to clean up the mess if the Master were to arrive. He stepped around the old sofa and found his prey, the fax machine. It had already begun to release the paper, its insides clicking and lights beeping. The hot paper fell into the strangers hands, and he grinned widely as he read. _Genius..._he thought gleefully. _Revenge._

Rinoa hadn't said much when she finally awoke in the morning, and did her best to avoid Squalls eye. She had fallen asleep pretty quickly after their conversation or rather, confession. Her eyes seemed to say her apologies about Squalls family for her. She seemed close to tears as she woke up stiffly and caught Squalls gaze. He had turned over, not too keen to speak to her either. As he had lay awake thinking of what she had said, he had felt many emotions. Anger, sadness, pain, angst, and then simple fury. _She had no right to say any of it._ _What does she know about it? _But then with a pang of guilt Squall recalled the awful expression upon her face when she mentioned her father. Maybe, after all, she might know something about family.

"Squall." Rinoa whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. "It's almost eleven. We have to go soon."

Squall grunted. "Fine." He got up and tugged his suitcase over to him, taking out some fresh clothes. Rinoa had put on a new pair of jeans and a light blue top, tying her hair loosely in a bun. Even without make-up, she looked beautiful. She folded her sheets neatly and turned around to Squall, waiting patiently. He began to remove his shirt when he realised she was watching him.

"Do you mind?"

Rinoa shook her head. "Nope." She grinned cheekily. He continued to look at her sardonically, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright. I'll wait for you downstairs. And...hey, just forget about...last night. I was drunk, I-I don't know what I was saying. Yeah?" she said desperately, trying to sound casual. Squall sighed.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Rinoa replied somewhat cheerfully, and left the room, closing the door tight.

"Alright, let's go!" Irvine exclaimed as Squall finally arrived. He nodded to him and they left one after the other, closely followed by Rinoa. Irvine led them out around the large house and behind, next to the garden, where a large building that said 'Recording Studio' on it.

"You ready, hon?" Irvine said kindly to Rinoa, who hugged him gratefully.

"Yep. Just gimme the damn microphone." She smiled. Squall couldn't help but note that pain still lay in her brown eyes, although she still tried to avoid looking directly at him.

Irvine sensed this and opened the door for Rinoa, who hastily jumped in. Several men in black nodded towards her as she did so, as they prepared the sound booth. Wires and lights lay everywhere, bright camera flashes, large recording tables and one single booth where Rinoa headed.

"Rinoa, which one first? You gotta record two, if you're up to it." One man yelled at her gruffly, although he smiled politely.

She gave him a knowing look. "Now, why do you ask that, Mark? You know what you want me to do. Just play the music, I'm ready." She directed.

Irvine pointed Squall over to a couple of sofas facing the booth, but out of the way of all the recording equipment. Some of the men held a finger to their lips as the music began to play softly, a short instrumental followed.

Squall watched in interest as Rinoa placed the headphones upon her head, and closed her eyes in concentration, as the piano sounded and she began to sing;

"_Toiki omowaseru amaoto ni tsutsumarete_

_kotoba wa muryoku to ki ga tsuiteru"_

Squall looked around, confused slightly as she sang in a different language. He had no idea she could do that, and found himself thinking she was really quite talented. He turned away from watching her in the booth, and closed his eyes to himself as he listened to the words, feeling a slight sense of familiarity.

"_Tsutawaru no wa hitotsu dake_

_sou, sameta hoho ni tenohira de furete kanjiru"_

Irvines face softened as he watched his closest friend lose herself in her words, he remembered how much she loved to sing when she was very young. He always knew she would make it.

"H_akanai nukumori de futari no sukima wo umete_

_kodou wo hibikasete kono toki wo wakachi aeru kara_

_hitomi tojite"_

Zell could see from the cameras in the surveillance room that Squall was getting the best part of the job. To watch the great Rinoa Heartilly at work, singing her heart out, knowing all her little secrets that no one else does, it was a dream he could only imagine. Although he couldn't hear because Quistis had selfishly taken the headphones, he could tell she was singing from her heart and it must have sounded beautiful.

"_Kimi to aruku gogo wake mo naku futo omou_

_yagate kono hibi wa owaru no kamo..."_

Quistis listened deep in thought to her lovely voice, and secretly wished she could possess such a talent. She smiled to herself as she got lost in the song, although she knew she couldn't understand the words.

"_Yokan no koe kiku yori mo _

_sou, emi wo kawashi tenohira wo kasane shinjiru_

_sasayaka na nukumori de futari no kizuna tsunaide_

_inochi wo kanadete itoshisa wo moyashite _

_kono shunkan wo somete"_

Rinoa felt her heart bounce as the words flowed from her throat, she felt on form today, and the people watching her made her feel confident and admired. The second language was a beautiful one, even though she could only translate half of the song for herself, she understood the love in it.

"_Nani mo kamo utsurou sekai _

_toki wo tometai to negau yume kiete mo_

_ima kimi to ikiteku hitotoki wa_

_yume jya nai kara..."_

The music got louder as one of the technicians blasted it up through the speakers, making Rinoa jump slightly. The man held out his hand in a thumbs up gesture, to which she nodded. She closed he eyes once more and held her hands up high above her head.

"_Hakanai nukumori ga haruka ni hanareta toshite mo_

_tamashii furueta shunkan no omoi yadoshite ashita he_

_natsukashii tenohira wo watashi wa wasurenai kara_

_kimi he to tadoritsuki meguriau... kanarazu_

_kurayami sae mo koete..."_

The music ended and all of the technicians clapped in approval as she stepped out of the booth. Her face was pink with heat and she looked quite beaten, but she simply wiped her face and grinned emphatically.

"Like that?" she said with a tired sigh. Irvine nodded and hugged her around the waist.

"You're doing really well." He said happily. "Now the other one." Rinoa laughed.

Squall sat down as he realized he would be here for a while. "What did you think, Squall?" Rinoa asked somewhat timidly, as she sat beside him, taking a bottle of water from the table next to him.

"I couldn't understand it." He said. Squall didn't know why, but he felt it better to avoid the question. Rinoa smiled.

"I guess not. It's called _Kimi he_. Or, _To You_." She explained, as the technicians began to set up the next song. Squall just nodded simply.

"Rinoa, next one!" Irvine shouted over, as the technicians signaled to each other to begin.

"Awwft. Damn." Rinoa said awkwardly, giving him an apologetic smile. He nodded again.

As the music played, technicians exchanged words and cables and wires were being used all around him, Squall sat silently, thinking, how did he end up here, and how come a complete stranger had figured out his history just like that? He thought of his past, blank. His future, blank. Now…_yep, still blank…she was wrong about one thing. You can make it on your own. _Squall considered this thoroughly, but he knew in his heart this was the way he was meant to be. Alone.

A/N: Lol, what did you think? Seriously. I'm thinking about extending this one just a tad…any thoughts? Yes, so, I used Kimi He from FFX-2, but I like that song.  No suing please. Tell me what I can improve on etc, working on next chapter!

I've edited the last little bit so forget about the attraction happening too fast, it's all gone! Hope you enjoyed. 


	5. Waltz To The Moon

A/N: I'm back! Long time no see. Sorry! Biggie chapter once more though. R&R please, or I will cry...well, no I won't really. But please...too many people are just reading and not commenting. I need your thoughts! Yes, YOU! Ahem. Enjoy!

_Chapter 5-Waltz To The Moon_

"It's finally over!" Rinoa said longingly, as she and Squall walked back into her house. Irvine followed, holding a copy of the newly written CD proudly.

"That was the easy part...I'm really busy tomorrow, I have to go to promotions, record a video, phew. I'm exhausted as it is..."

"..."

"And you know, all the dancing lessons...I'm really unfit, Selphies gonna kill me when she finds out I haven't been practising since...well...never." Rinoa coughed uncomfortably. "But never mind. Then we have to go to..."

"..."

"Squall!"

"What?"

"You're not listening!" Rinoa said unhappily. She opened the door and strode in, jumping onto her comfy sofa immediately. Squall followed pathetically; upset his thoughts had been disturbed. He felt it was better to let her go on and think he was listening than think he was rude. Cid might not like it if he found out Squall wasn't concentrating on the job. _Not that part of it is me actually having to listen to her every word_, he told himself.

"Never mind. I have ballroom dancing tonight. Selphies birthday party." She said excitedly, winking at Irvine as he walked by her. "She's 19." She informed Squall, who didn't even attempt to look interested.

"It's gonna be great." Irvine said casually, throwing the CD onto the table. "Maybe we should bring that for accompaniment?"

Rinoa shook her head. "I'm not promoting my new music at my friends party, how selfish is that?" she said, and Irvine chuckled.

"Fine, fine." Rinoa yawned and lay back. "Tired? You shouldn't even be working right now, Rin. You're still kinda beat up from...you know."

"I do know. But I'm fine, honestly. It only hurts if I turn like th-OWW!" Rinoa yelled in pain as she edged forwards. She doubled back and sighed in exasperation. "Remind me not to do that for a while." She attempted to smile.

Squall felt confused as he thought about this. "How can you dance if you can't even move forwards?"

Rinoa frowned. "It's not about the dancing; it's being there for Selphie. No ones gonna be looking at me, anyway. It's gonna be all about Selphie, I'm gonna make sure of it." She nodded to herself. She looked around to see the uncertain faces. "Oh, for Gods sake, all of Selphies friends know me, it's not like their diehard fans, they just...you know, know who I am." She finished lamely.

"Uh huh." Irvine said, unconvinced. Rinoa glared at him.

"Oh, go and be that way. I'm gonna get changed..." she got up swiftly, slowly followed by a gloomy Squall.

Irvine smiled to himself at the expression on Squalls face. "Poor guy..."

Zell watched Rinoa storm up to her bedroom and walk into her bedroom. He couldn't see any further thanks to her refusal of a camera in her room. He sighed exhaustedly and drank more of his coffee, fighting hard to keep his eyes open. He watched in slight interest as Squall made his way up the staircase and standing outside lazily.

"Don't you wonder...what goes on in that bedroom?" Zell said to his fellow Seeds, who laughed a little. Quistis turned around and smiled.

"Or even what it looks like...man, this is boring..." he said, struggling to concentrate on the screens in front of him. The rest of the Seeds looked as fed up as he felt, each drooped over their desk and staring into the screens impassively, as if the people on the display held in their hands some life long secret that they had to know.

The stranger was ready. He had put on the best he could, and he felt confident. _Nothing dangerous tonight_, he thought_. The master will be pleased..._He found his bag and hauled it across his broad shoulders with a grunt, quickly looking around for any missed objects, of which he knew there would be none. It didn't hurt to check. He nodded to himself as he left his accommodation, absent-mindedly locking the door, his mind full of the night ahead. His heavy shoes trod on the stained carpet with haste, quickly pressing on. The night air hit him with a cold force, the crisp sky darkening with every second. Lights ahead directed him to his destination. Frantically he ignored the butterflies in his stomach, and with his fingers calculated the stages that must be taken. He rushed his hand through his hair with anxiety, his pace gaining speed as thoughts rushed through his brain quicker than the air in his lungs. _Why are you doing this?_ A voice in his head asked.

"Because I have to..." he replied.

_Why are you doing this?_ The voice repeated. _Turn around. Go back. It's not too late._

"No." he said, his voice edged with anger. "I have to. I've got nothing else to live for..."

_Don't you? It could save Rinoas life. Surely that's something to live for. Forget all about the Master. They don't own you. Killing her won't do you any favours. And you know deep in your heart the Master is a deceiver..._

"NO!" the man yelled, trying desperately to run from the voice. "The Master...my master...they chose me to do this! They know how much hurt that bitch caused me...they want to help..."

_Think about it. You don't even know the masters real name._ _What's to stop the master from exploiting you? You are just a pawn in this...you can either get yourself out or get Rinoa out. Go back, it's not too late. _The voice continued, getting clearer and clearer as the stranger ran and ran down the alleyways and streets, losing himself in the voice. Suddenly he didn't know what he should do.

"I...Master...I shall obey you..." he whispered weakly, before taking a deep breath as if to clear his head. _Master...I will grant your wish..._

"Rinoa...you look really good!" Irvine exclaimed, donning a simple black suit with a matching tie. He had kept his normal hat on though, and seemed reluctant to take it off.

Rinoa smiled and squeezed his arm gratefully. She was wearing a short white dress with her long hair down, and straightforward white heels. "Thanks, Irvy. You look great too."

Squall entered, a grimace upon his young face. Irvine burst out laughing at the sight of him, and Rinoa hit him playfully across the chest. "What are you laughing at? He looks fine!"

Irvines laughter subsided quickly as Rinoa continued to try and strike him. "Yeah...uh, you look...well..."

Rinoa turned away from him and smiled at Squall encouragingly. "Ignore him. He's just jealous." Squalls frown deepened as he looked down. Rinoa had insisted he dress up for Selphies party too, and had made him wear his official Seeds uniform, which, he had to admit, looked pretty silly.

"Aha...jealous isn't quite what I was thinking..."

Rinoa ignored him. "Right, we've only got a couple of minutes...got everything?" she asked them both. Squall turned his head away brusquely as Irvine nodded. "Okay...shall we?"

"Wait...what about the others?" Irvine asked, pointing to the surveillance teams shed.

"Oh yeah. We're gonna meet them outside."

"Wait...they're all coming with us?" Squall asked, suddenly anxious. He had secretly quite enjoyed being away from Zell, and especially, Quistis.

Rinoa nodded. "I invited them...that way you'll have more company. And they are nice people, I thought it was only polite." She scowled at Squalls nervous expression. "What's wrong? I thought they were your friends-"

"They are not my friends." He replied shortly.

"Oh, I though-"

"They, are not, my friends." He snapped angrily. Rinoa was taken aback by his tone, but quickly managed a small smile.

"Sorry. Let's go then."

She ushered a puzzled Irvine to the car, while Squall lay for a moment against the wall, sighing. _I don't need friends. Being alone is easier._

"Hurry up, Squall!" Rinoa called out after a few seconds. He made no motion to go.

He felt someone watching him from the corner of the room, right next to the door, and he looked around wildly.

"Hey Squall." Quistis said happily, waving. She was wearing a long red dress that was held around her tightly with a matching belt. Her hair was in a high ponytail and strands lay down across her face.

Squall felt a pang of regret in his stomach. He could have just gone to the car, he would be away from this situation now, if he had just moved...

"Hi." He said forlornly. Quistis smiled wider this time, laughing a little to herself.

"You never sound happy to see anyone at all. It's what I like about you actually, you're like a lone wolf." She said somewhat dejectedly, although the smile stayed on her lips.

"...Wh-"

"Whatever!" Quistis finished for him, bursting into fits of laughter. "Oh, don't look so annoyed, I'm sorry..." she said, suppressing her giggles.

Squall shook his head and began to walk out. Quistis gasped and caught his arm.

"Wait! Shall we go in together?"

"What?"

"You know, to the party." She said desperately, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"I have to go in with Rinoa. I'm supposed to be with her everywhere, right?" he said, quite glad he had an excuse to be away from her this time.

"Oh. I suppose." She said curtly, not looking him in the eye and storming off, not bothering to look back. Squall sighed confusedly.

He walked out into the front porch, where Rinoa was waving to him from the car. It was a stretch limo. A short haired girl who was wearing a yellow dress and had an ecstatic look, jumped out from the window and yelled at the top of her voice.

"HEYA MAN! PARTAYY!"

Squall held his hands over his ears hurriedly, making his way over to the car, where an excited Rinoa pulled him in.

"That's Selphie," she said, pointing to the girl currently jumping around as the remaining Seeds got into the limo. "Kinda hyper all the time." She grinned.

"I see that." Squall replied, carefully avoiding the rest of the Seeds gazes. Zell, in particular, who kept trying to kick him from underneath the table. Rinoa smiled at each of them, who either looked away in embarrassment or beamed back eagerly, clenching their hands together in nervousness.

Selphie rushed into the car as the rest of the SEEDS got ready and they set off sharply, Squall determined to avoid Quistis's eye.

As the limo sped on, Rinoa and Selphie hugging as they talked, Rinoa wearily discussing her time in hospital, all Seeds but Squall listening intently to her every word. They reached the large hall, and Rinoa turned to Squall with a devious smile upon her face.

"I guess you didn't think you'd be here so soon, huh?" she asked, her eyes bright and glimmering in the dark of the limo.

Squall, unsure of what she was talking about, turned to her. "What are you..?"

"Look out the window."

Squall obeyed, and was surprised to see he was staring up at Balamb Garden, his home.

"I figured that Balamb is big enough to hold all these people that are gonna be here tonight, plus it means you can see your home! I think you look a little homesick." Rinoa smiled. Squall actually felt grateful to her, he knew not many people would take him into consideration.

The hall was large, although Squall knew this. It had been lit with chandeliers and many candles, and it all looked elegant. Already people were dancing to the music and chatting excitedly, and when Selphie entered everyone applauded, cheering wildly.

"Selphie!"

"Happy birthday girl!"

"Great party!"

Rinoa had sauntered off to meet other friends, though Squall felt embarrassed to follow her so he casually leant up against one of the massive pillars of the building, keeping a laid-back eye on Rinoa and where she was. He sighed. _This is gonna be a long night._

A few hours and an enormous amount of dancing later, Rinoa stumbled over to a bored looking Squall.

"Dance with me?" she asked with a grin, her hands behind her back. Squall shook his head silently.

"...I can't dance."

"Aw, come on, everyone can dance. Please...I promise I won't laugh." she said happily, but Squall didn't look too pleased.

"I told you, I can't."

"Come on Squall!" she exclaimed, apparent she had not listened to him. She pulled his hand and led him onto the dance floor, as the music turned from slow to fast. Other couples joined in too, many seemed to recognize the tune.

Rinoa looked at the shy Squall and with a faint smirk placed his hand on her waist and the other in her own hand. She moved to the music, stepping right and left to the beat. Squall, obviously new at this, tried to follow and ended up standing on her foot. She winced but tried again, taking his hands and placing them once again. She showed him effortlessly how to move and she twirled underneath his arm.

The other couples around them tried not to pay any attention, until Squall shouldered one of them accidentally. Rinoa looked from each of them back to Squall, and shrugged. She picked up Squalls hands and they began again as if nothing had happened.

Squall began to pick up which way Rinoa moved and where he should go, but he was still nervous. He didn't like being put under pressure like that, and normally he wouldn't have.

He spun Rinoa around and they finished the dance, both were close together. Fireworks went off in the background and everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Selphie. Her screams of delight could be heard from all around. Squall stared blankly at the lights above him, the fireworks of every colour lighting the room and making the crowd cheer. Rinoa watched them too, still holding Squalls hand. She turned to look at the rest of the dancers to see if Selphie had appeared back inside the hall, when she felt someone staring at her.

A young blonde haired man was leaning against a pillar, and was looking at her with deep affection. Rinoa blinked in disbelief and tried to get a better glimpse of him. Squall seemed to notice her attention was elsewhere, so he took the opportunity to remove himself from Rinoas grip.

"Seifer..." Rinoa whispered, and Squall turned to see who she was staring at. The blonde man began to approach a look of surprise on his face, yet he looked pleased.

"Rinoa? It's...it's you! Wow..." the man named Seifer said in amazement, unable to take his eyes from Rinoas.

Rinoa nodded, and looked to Squall. "Um, Squall...this is my...this is Seifer." she gulped, her hands began to shake.

Seifer smiled politely at Squall but did not make anymore attempt to greet him. "How do you do? Rinoa...a dance?" he gestured to the band who had begun to play another song.

Rinoa felt wary. She knew this man had changed...but some things never changed in people. "Uh...y-yeah, sure. Excuse me, Squall." her voice was filled with concern.

Squall watched the pair as he retreated back to his pillar, where he stayed for the remainder of the night.

_Why does this guy give me a bad feeling? I feel like I recognize him..._Squall thought to himself, as he watched the man hold Rinoa as they moved o a slower song. He noticed Rinoa seemed hesitant around him, he wondered how they knew each other. As he watched, the man called Seifer looked straight at him with fierce eyes, and Squall looked away, embarrassed. This feeling...he couldn't place what it was about this guy, but he knew he should keep it quiet.

The rest of the night passed slowly, more fireworks were let off into the dark night sky, more applause cheering and singing, but Squall remained impassive.

Rinoa felt like leaving the party, she had suddenly lost her excitement for this night, but she knew she should stay for Selphies sake, it was her best friends birthday after all. Just like Squall, she felt the night was as slow as ever, secretly wishing for a release.

A/N: SO! Can you believe I actually updated? Rare occurrence...anyhoo, sorry. But I kinda forgot how I wanted this to go lol, but never mind I got to it in the end. Please comment people, tonnes of you don't. That being said, thank you to the people that do! R&R, tell me what you think of Seifer being in it! I am sneaky sneaky, no? Lol, review this PLEASE, or I will...go eat some cake.


End file.
